Mi vida en tus manos
by notstrongenough
Summary: Sakura se ha suicidado y ha alterado el orden de la vida. Nacer. Crecer. Reproducirse. Morir. ¿Qué pasa cuando alteras algo tan sagrado como la ley de la vida? pero no sera la única con problemas, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol y todos nuestros amados personajes la acompañaran y ayudaran en todo, sin siquiera saberlo


***+Interrumpimos su programación para informarles que se ha encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de una joven de entre 14 y 16 años en un lago cerca del parque pingüino, se requiere que si tienen alguna información de la chica de la fotografía que mostraremos a continuación llamen al número que aparece en pantalla+***

En la fotografía se podía observar a una joven efectivamente de entre 14 y 16 años, con el pelo castaño hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros se veía algo pálida, obviamente por el hecho de que estaba muerta, pero sus facciones eran muy finas y delicadas, podía observarse también que la chica tenía un aire infantil.

Un grito ahogado inundo la "pequeña" salita en la que se encontraba una joven de cabello negro azulado y tez blanca sentada en un pequeño sillón individual color crema, la joven temblaba al observar la foto de aquella chica fallecida, y como no, si ella misma la había saludado esa mañana, ella había sido la que la vio correr después de que finalizara la escuela, ella le había tendido un pañuelo cuando la vio llorando y temblando desconsoladamente en uno de los columpios del parque pingüino para después alejarse como si nada, debió quedarse, al menos unos minutos para ver que aquella chica se encontraba bien, pero no, no se había quedado porque tenía que ir a ver a su bobo novio, pero su novio pudo haber esperado… ¿Verdad?.

La pobre de Tomoyo no sabía si llamar a la policía o hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado, que no había visto nada, pero aún así no podía sacarse la imagen de la pequeña Sakurita muerta, no la conocía bien, pero algo sí que sabía, esa niña no merecía morir, y menos de una forma tan horrorosa como ahogada, pero la incógnita era el cómo, ¿cómo rayos fue que Sakura fue a terminar en el fondo de un lago?, ¿La asesinaron? ¿Se cayó? ¿Se suicidó?

Suicidio… pues ganas no le faltaban si Tomoyo estuviera en su lugar no habría aguantado tanto, es decir, esa chica llevaba años siendo atormentada en la escuela por todos esos malditos populares, en ese tipo de momentos ella odiaba ser popular, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? decir "hey ya no quiero ser popular así que púdranse malditos" no por supuesto que no diría eso.

Tomoyo no era como las demás populares, a ella le importaban los demás, y a veces no soportaba cuando los demás molestaban a alguien inocente, pero terminaba haciendo lo que siempre hacia… nada… absolutamente nada, ella nunca hacía nada, no porque no quisiera, lo que pasaba es que tenía miedo de que después de hacer algo que a los demás les molestara, terminaría sola como aquella chica, sin amigos, la misma chica que acababan de pasar por la televisión , si las circunstancias fueran otras_ (n/a:si la chica no estuviera muerta)_ Tomoyo se habría muerto de envidia, ella y toda la escuela… pero ¿Quién sentiría envidia de salir en la televisión porque estás muerto?_ (n/a: yo tengo la respuesta NADIE o… quién sabe! Yo que sé, no conozco a todo el maldito mundo, sigan leyendo ¬¬ las cosas que me hacen decir o mejor dicho escribir ¬¬)_

-Sakura- fue lo único que salió de los labios rosados de Tomoyo, y esque la pobre aún estaba anonadada y sumergida en sus pensamientos, tan sumergida que ni siquiera escucho la puerta principal de la casa abrirse, unos pasos se acercaron y la tomaron por el hombro

-Querida, ¿Qué te pasa? Por tu expresión diría que has visto un fantasma, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas que llame a un médico?- la joven amatista negó con la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Estoy bien madre, esque estoy un poco sorprendida-

-¿Qué sucede querida?- pregunto sentándose en el sillón que estaba a un lado de su hija, éste de color café chocolate

-¿Recuerdas a Sakura, mi compañera desde kínder?- preguntó por fin mirando a los ojos a su madre

-Como olvidarla, una pequeña encantadora, ¿Qué con ella?-

-Pues… ella… esta… esta mu… muerta- tartamudeo la joven agachando la cabeza

La sonrisa de Sonomi se apagó al instante - ¿Qué?- dijo sin poder creerlo

-Sí, lo vi en un pequeño anuncio de la televisión-

-Pero si ella…- Sonomi dejó la frase en el aire, incapaz de completar la oración, pues se habían visto interrumpidas por un brusco y sonoro toque en la puerta, fuera quien fuera, tenía prisa

NOTITAS: Bien creo que lo dejare hasta aquí porque me duelen los ojos y tengo tarea, pero tan pronto me llegue mas inspiración escribiré más, claro, si descubro como poner otro capítulo, pero no importa, no puedo creer que en mi otra historia tuviera un review, que emoción, si tan solo supiera como rayos se responden, se los digo soy una india, pero ya me las arreglare, creo que esta historia será más seria, y como nunca me han gustado los finales felices pues decidí matar a Sakura desde un principio, pero no se preocupen tengo muchísimas ideas en mente, si son bobas pero ya se volverán más serias, creo que escuchar música emo mientras escribo ayuda un poco con la seriedad, y bueno no digo adiós, digo hasta pronto… que melodrama, bueno espero volver a leernos pronto y que al menos una persona le dé una oportunidad a la historia aunque la primera haya sido un total fiasco. Gracias por leer


End file.
